I Promise
by Angeline717
Summary: Kiba promised Hinata several challenging promises. After failing to keep his promise, Hinata's amnesia worsens the situation! Not wanting her to have a relapse, Kiba is caught between telling her the truth or allowing her to remain in her own fantasy...
1. Prologue

**Author: I do not own Naruto.... I wish I did... Then Kiba would so end up with Hinata already.... haha! Anyways, here's the prologue! XP! Enjoy!**

"Marry me, Hinata." Kiba proposed while holding out a diamond ring in a heart shaped case.

Hinata was speechless. She knew that Kiba had wanted to tie the knot over the past few months and was pretty sure that he would pop the question any time soon but it was still surprising.

Hinata glomped Kiba and screamed, "YES!!! YES!!! YES!!!"

Kiba slipped the carefully-chosen-over-the-past-few-months engagement ring smoothly through her third finger with a blissful expression on his face.

Hinata examined the engagement ring that was on her finger. Yes.... Although it was not one that was extremely outstanding in feature, this ring was the ring chosen by the man she chose. Kiba had always been there for her when she needed him the most. He was even there when she spent the whole night crying over her unrequited love for Naruto years and years ago.

"I will always protect you, Hinata. I will never let you get hurt or be sad ever again! I will love you forever even till the end of time! I promise!" Kiba said.

"Kiba, that's a very brave thing to promise... But... Are you sure you can do all that?" Hinata playfully asked.

"Atarimaija! If I fail any of these promises, I will automatically lose my right to marry you. Then you can totally disagree in signing the marriage license."

Hinata giggled. "Does that mean that your promise is only valid during our engagement period?"

"Of course I meant for the rest of our lives, Hinata." Kiba answered in a low voice while pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

An intruder alarm rang out throughout the streets of Konoha. The Hokage, Tsunade, quickly summoned for Kiba and Hinata who were the two best trackers in the village (A/N: What? Tsume and Hiyashi retired... Shino was out...), to track the intruders down.

Without wasting another minute, both the dog-nin and the Hyuuga heiress immediately set out after the intruders.

Considering both Kiba and Hinata's well polished talents and experiences, (A/N: All credit goes to Tsume and Hiyashi for their extremely torturous and deadly training for their respective successors...) both Kiba and Hinata were already 5 feet behind the two intruders that infiltrated the village within minutes.

Suddenly, one of the intruders halted, swerved and attacked Hinata.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted and started to race after Hinata but the other intruder prevented him from doing so.

"Argh! Move!" Kiba slashed the intruder with his claws, grab the intruder's shirt, lifted him up and tossed him aside.

The tossed aside intruder quickly changed his pose so that he would land on his feet and hands. Then, the intruder immediately pounced on Kiba. Thankfully, Kiba's reflexes kicked in and he quickly slashed the intruder once more causing deeper chest injuries.

"Get the hell away from me!" Kiba yelled and stabbed the intruder with a kunai. The force that Kiba exerted sent the intruder flying until he knocked his back against a tree.

Meanwhile, Hinata bravely faced her opponent. Although the opponent managed to land a few hard blows on her, Hinata was still keen to win this fight. She noticed that the intruder's fighting style is comparable to that of a well trained assassin. Hinata pulled back a fighting stance and send several kicks and punches towards the intruder. She managed to land a few on the intruder but the intruder was still able to fight.

"Alright, no more miss nice girl! Juuken!" Hinata shouted and thrust several chakra charged fingers at the intruder's chakra points.

"Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two! Sixty-! AH!!!" Hinata screamed when the intruder shoved her shoulders backwards before she could hit the last chakra point. Hinata fell backwards and landed on the edge of a cliff. Hinata had been too engrossed hitting the chakra points of the intruder that she had failed to notice the cliff. Yeah... She had the Byakugan activated but she didn't think that she would've been hurled _that _far away... "Hmm... I must have lost weight..." Hinata said to herself as she shook her head hoping to rid herself of the dizziness in her head.

Unfortunately, the heavily wounded intruder was bad at giving up. As quickly as he could, the intruder wringed Hinata's neck and attempted to strangle her to death. (_Question:_ _Why is the intruder, a well trained assassin, reduced to strangling his opponent? Don't they have jutsus? _Answer: Well... That intruder is heavily wounded with the juuken. Even lifting his hand is hard work...)

"K-k-ki-i-b-b-ba-a-a!!!" Hinata struggled to say while trying to free herself from the intruder's grip. However, she was unable to push the intruder away because she was losing air – fast!

Kiba was just about to rush over to his fiancé when his opponent grabbed and pinned him against the ground.

"Get off! Argh!" Kiba yelled and he did the most logical thing that he could do as a master dog-nin. Yes... Kiba's doggie-instinct told him to open his mouth, sink his fangs into the intruder's arms and bite - hard. Very very hard.

It didn't take another second for the intruder to realise that his skin and flesh were peeling away. The intruder's reflexes took over as he cried in pain and quickly yanked his arm away from the dog-nin's fangs.

"How would you compensate me if I get rabies? Crazy nin!" the intruder yelled.

Kiba sneered. "You were the one that kept me from using my hands and feet so you have no right to complain. Besides, you should be the one compensating me for forcing me to take a bite out of your salty skin! _Bleck!_ Please, dude! Take a bath! _Bleck! Bleck! Bleck!_"

The insulted intruder lurched forward and tried punching Kiba but Kiba swiftly avoided and knocked the intruder – out cold.

Without wasting another second, Kiba headed towards Hinata and the intruder's comrade.

Noticing that Kiba was approaching closer, the intruder who was strangling the life out of Hinata released his grasp and pushed Hinata off the edge. (A/N: Easiest way to get rid of someone. Why didn't he do that in the first place?!)

"AHH!!!!" Hinata screamed as Kiba ran as quickly as he could and tried to grab Hinata's hand.

Sadly, Hinata was out of his reach. She fell and hit the ground hard. Kiba cried out in frustration and anger, "HINATA!!!" Then, he turned towards the intruder who had pushed Hinata down with hatred in his eyes. With increased power due to the excruciating pain he was feeling, Kiba clawed the intruder and stabbed him with a kunai as hard as he could. He would still keep his promise of not killing his opponents to Hinata but he would never let this intruder leave without experiencing the tortures of hell. Yes... Kiba was gonna make this intruder beg for death itself...

(A/N: The rest of the fighting scenes are too bloody to describe so please use some imagination... But keep the intruder alive, yeah?)

* * *

**Author: Just a prologue... No biggie... Next chapter's more dramatic... I think... haha!! Thanks for reading! XP!**


	2. Hinata's 5 years memories GONE!

**Author: I had to post this chapter up cause it's supposedly Kiba's birthday today? Or so my sister says.... Oh well.... Otanjobi omedetto Kiba Inuzuka!!! Dedicating more Kiba Hinata fanfics to you as your throughout the year present!! Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. Everything seemed to be a little blur. 'Where am I?' Hinata asked herself as her sight began to sharpen. She felt another person's hand gripping her right hand. She turned to look at the person who was plopped down fast asleep by her side.

The guy by her side woke up when he felt Hinata's fingers twitch.

"Oh! Hinata! You're awake!" the guy responded.

Hinata's face flushed as she shyly pulled her hand away from the man who was looking intently at her.

The blond guy quickly jumped up and said, "I should get Kiba now. Ah! Wait! He just went to the toilet! Don't worry; he'll be back before you know it! You should have seen how worried he was from last week till now! He wouldn't leave you alone in this hospital over the past few days no matter how hard we've tried to persuade him!"

"Huh?" Hinata asked still in a blur.

Just then, the door to the hospital opened and a brown haired ninja stood at the doorway.

"HINATA!" Kiba cried and hugged Hinata tightly. Happy tears were already flowing out. (A/N: What can you expect from a guy who has been waiting patiently for his fiancé for a week?)

"Kiba...-kun?"

"Do you feel pain anywhere? Want me to call a doctor? I think I'd better call the doctor to check on you just for precaution..." Kiba said but Hinata just shook her head slowly without shifting her gaze from Kiba.

"I'm fine. There's no need to get a doctor."

"Wow! Kiba's being gentle! I so gotta get this on tape! Wait till the guys see this! Ah! Perhaps I should exit the room now... I should probably leave to call your dad and maybe just ask Sakura-chan to have a look at you later. Meanwhile, you two should spend some long awaited quality time together... right, Kiba?" Naruto grinned.

Kiba grinned and nodded in agreement. "Thanks, buddy!"

As soon as the doors closed, Hinata slowly pulled herself away from Kiba.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you really Kiba-kun?"

"If I'm not, who else could I be?"

"You do look like Kiba-kun... But... you look older... Did you grow up so quickly over the past week?"

"Huh? Wait... Hinata, are you sure you know who I am?"

"If you really are Kiba-kun then yeah, of course I know who you are... You're my teammate in team 8! We're in a team together with Shino-kun! You are my best friend!"

"What? Yeah... That's all true... Please, Hinata! What's with the -kun? I thought I told you to just call me Kiba like years and years ago? Hold it, do you remember who gave you this?" Kiba asked while holding up Hinata's hand so that her engagement ring was in view.

"I'm engaged?! Oh my! Who am I engaged to?"

Kiba was in utter shock. Was his fiancé trying to pull his leg?

"Ha ha! Hinata! You're kidding right? Tell me! Please tell me you're kidding!"

"Huh? I'm kidding?"

"Hinata! Please forgive me for not being able to protect you! The serious injuries you suffered after falling off the cliff last week must have really hurt. Please forgive me! Don't break the engagement off!"

"What are you talking about Kiba?"

Kiba felt as if his heart was pierced with a thousand arrows. His fiancé probably wanted to break off the engagement since he failed to protect her... Being a man, he had to keep to his word.

Kiba stood up turned his back against Hinata. "So, is the engagement on or off?"

Hinata was still unsure of what Kiba was talking about but if he meant her engagement with who-knows-who, she was pretty mad about it. Had her father arrange for her to be engage to some unknown guy??!!! (A/N: Well... Hiyashi seems the type that would have Hinata engaged to some wealthy, high status, abnoxious guy whom she has never met before... Right?)

"OFF! I'll break the engagement off even if it's the last thing I would do!" Hinata said – she meant it as a form of retaliation towards her father, since she thought that her father had arranged the engagement.

Kiba took it personally and just walked out the door.

"Wow... Who would've thought that Kiba-kun grew so much in a week?" Hinata wondered aloud as she slowly glanced around the room. As soon as she spotted a reflective object and saw her reflection, she screamed.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Kiba frantically rushed back into the room in a hurry. He didn't bother about himself looking so disorganised but was more anxious about Hinata's safety.

Hinata was speechless. She pointed towards her reflection with a surprised expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I... look older too... my hair... my face... I... grew!!!"

"Huh?"

Hinata examined her hands and body noticing that she was bigger than she thought she was.

"Hinata... You're scaring me... Are you sure you're ok?"

Hinata did not reply but continued examining herself. Did they all grow up? Does that mean that the blond she saw earlier was really Naruto?

"Kiba-kun! Where's Shino-kun? I have to see him!!! How has he grown?"

"Shino? He's still on that bug-extermination-NOT mission in the next village. It's probably a very tough mission since it's the 'Ona Village' we're talking about. Heh! Convincing girls that bugs are comrades, not enemies, would take a century! Hinata, you're starting to scare me... what do you mean how has he grown?"

Hinata grinned and said, "We've all grown so much in this past few weeks! I mean, look! I'm taller and my limbs are longer! My hair grew longer! Who knew it would take only a week for my hair to reach to my waist length? Kiba-kun! Look! You've grown taller too! Your build is getting really manly! You've grown really attractive over the past week! I'll bet that you have tons of girlfriends by now!"

Kiba was hurt. Did Hinata really think that he would get another girlfriend while she was in a coma? And what's worse she thought that he would have more than one?! Did he really look like a playboy? Was Hinata being sarcastic on purpose? Hinata's expression didn't seem as if she were hurting him on purpose though... Besides, the Hinata he knew was not petty over this sort of thing! And where the hell is Sakura?

Hinata's excited expression calmed a little when she saw that Kiba did not seem as excited as she was.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Drop the –kun. Call me Kiba like you used to!"

"I've always called you Kiba-kun..."

Kiba was suddenly hit by a thought. 'Did Hinata lose part of her memory? Aww, Man! This is beginning to sound a lot like those lose-memory dramas!'

"Hinata, how old are you? What's the latest thing that you remember doing?"

"Well, I'm 15 years old... I remember sneaking out of the house to go to the ramen shop. I was going to confess to Naruto-kun about my feelings for him in the ramen shop... Then... I can't remember what happens next..." Hinata trailed off. She didn't feel weird telling Kiba about it. After all, they were best of friends! He knew all about her feelings for Naruto anyway...

'_What? That was like 5 years ago! It was the night where she confessed to Naruto and came crying to me later because of Naruto's rejection! Oh man...Does that mean that she still likes Naruto now?_' Kiba wondered.

"Naruto-kun... He was holding my hand... Perhaps he accepted my feelings? Oh, Kiba-kun! I wish I would remember how the confession went! It has been one week already! Are we dating?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh my gosh!!! I'm dating Naruto-kun??!! Oh my gosh!!! Could that mean that this engagement ring... Oh!!! Am I engaged to Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

'Huh? I thought she meant were _we_ dating? Where the heck did she get the idea that she's engaged to that blondie?' Kiba remained speechless still digesting the fact that Hinata totally replaced his role with Naruto's...

"How did he propose? When did he propose? Oh Kiba-kun! You have to tell me everything that happened!"

How could he tell her? Was he supposed to go up to Hinata and say, _'Hey Hinata, you're not dating Naruto, you're dating me. I proposed to you in our favourite part of the forest two weeks ago and you agreed to it. I made several brave and difficult promises to you the day I proposed. I failed to keep my promise to you a week ago. I'm your fiancé and you just lost 5 years worth of memory of falling in love with me!'_ NO! Kiba did not want Hinata to fall right back into a coma if she realises that she had lost 5 years of her memory and is now engaged to 'her best friend'.

"Uh... I'm gonna get Sakura to have a look at you. Wait here, Hinata." Kiba said because he wanted to avoid all of Hinata's questions.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere... Um... Kiba-kun..."

"..."

"Kiba..."

"Yeah?" Kiba halted just before exiting the door. He felt a little happier that Hinata had dropped the suffix.

"Arigato... For worrying about me over the past week. Hontoni, Arigato."

Kiba smiled and walked out the door towards the inquiring counter. When Kiba heard suggestive sounds from behind the counter, he finally understood what, or more likely who, kept Sakura from checking on Hinata's condition.

"So, Naruto, am I to presume that _Hiyashi_ is around there somewhere _behind the counter_?" Kiba asked sarcastically carefully emphasising some words.

Sakura quickly pushed Naruto aside, stood up and smoothened out her nurse uniform. She cleared her throat and reassured Kiba that she was going to check on Hinata as soon as she gets some paper work at the counter done. On the other hand, Naruto was busy daydreaming to himself at the side of the counter.

"Don't you guys usually have like receptionists or something to deal with the paper work?" Kiba asked.

"The hospital is currently under staffed, Kiba. Most of them are around in the hospital but they're unfit to work."

"All of them at once? Why can't they take turns or something?"

"Cause some of them are giving birth in a few days time, others sprained their hand while filling out the reports and some others are suffering the effects of Tsunade's potion testing over the past week. They can't exactly take turns getting into accidents now, can't they?"

"Ok... Now that's creepy... How bad can Tsunade's potion effects be?"

Sakura led him to one patient's door and opened it, gesturing for Kiba to look inside.

Kiba obediently obliged. He saw a person... or rather... an animal... a huge bear to be exact... with clothes on sitting upright on the bed.

"Did the hospital turn into an animal shelter?"

Sakura elbowed Kiba's side and he coughed. Then he remembered his manners, lifted up his right hand and greeted the bear with a simple, "Yo!"

"Hi, Kumari! How're you doing today?" Sakura greeted.

To Kiba's surprise, the bear smiled? Then the bear answered in a pretty soft spoken voice, "I'm feeling fine but I think I'm catching flees..."

"That'll be hard to deal with but I'll think of something. See you later, Kumari!" Sakura bid and left along with Kiba.

"Ok... So for the first time... Tsunade's potion went haywire?"

"Nope, it worked as it was supposed to."

"What? What exactly was Tsunade testing?"

"She wanted to see if people can be changed into specified animals. That'll be to our advantage if it actually works since most ninjas are given the duty of being spies... imagine if they were animals..."

"Ah... Then they'll be least suspected. So it was a success... Then what's the problem?"

"Tsunade didn't make the antidote."

"Oh."

"Are you gonna ask me why Tsunade didn't make the antidote?"

"Yeah... Why didn't she?"

"Well, it's cause she got fed up of potion making and decided that she'll take this week off and work on the antidote next week."

"Then the bear is in the patient room because...?"

"She fell and hurt herself. Since she wasn't a bear to start with, she under estimated her walking length and ended up rolling down the stairs. Thankfully all her fur reduced the impact and her bones were really big so it wasn't too serious. But she still did roll down the stairs..."

"Why the heck did Tsunade test her potions on the nurses for?! What if more accidents occured in the village?"

"Oh, come on Kiba! This village has been very peaceful over the past few years! Aside from the two intruders last week, there hasn't been any major threat to the village! Besides, the nurses are the closest people around Tsunade. Not to mention the most free citizens in Konoha considering that the rate of major injuries and accidents have declined greatly."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah! Of course! However, it has been too quiet lately, so most of the nurses here decided to get pregnant and keep the hospital busy!"

"Oh man! Why am I entrusting the dearest person in my life to you and the hospital staffs?!"

"Aww, quit complaining! Look, we're here!" Sakura said and stopped in front of Hinata's door. Kiba gulped. He didn't realise that facing Hinata after a week of her being totally still would be so nerve wrecking. His nervousness was probably due to the fact that Hinata lost her memories. Mostly of her love for him!

Kiba sighed when Sakura turned the knob and entered.

"Hi, Hinata! Um... Hinata?" Sakura was surprised that Hinata was already stretching herself and was even out of the bed.

"I thought you said she was still in a blur?" Sakura whispered to Kiba with the corner of her mouth.

"I didn't say that!" Kiba defended himself.

"Darn it! I'm so gonna teach Naruto's a lesson or two for lying to me!"

"Well, he didn't exactly lie... Hinata was in a blur when she just woke up... Wait, is being energetic bad?"

"No... It's good but I'll have to do a thorough check up before she sprains another limb. Alright, Hinata. Let's do a little check up!"

"Hai!" Hinata agreed and returned to her bed.

Kiba tapped Sakura's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "I think you'd better start with her memory... It seems like she lost 5 years worth of her memory."

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to face Kiba. "How much does she remember?"

Kiba's expression saddened as he looked away. Sakura felt sadness and pity overwhelm her. She understood almost instantly why Kiba was feeling so sad just by reading his facial expression. It was no secret from the Rookie 9 that Kiba and Hinata had started dating 5 years ago considering that Kiba had blurted out about their relationship in a Rookie 9 gathering before. Sakura patted Kiba on the back and turned to face Hinata once more.

"Kiba, I'll need you to leave the room. Wouldn't want you to see Hinata naked now would we?"

Kiba's face turned so red that he could even outshine Rudolph's red nose! (A/N: Rudolph the red nose reindeer, had a very shiny nose? Ring a bell?) He swiftly left the room without another word.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Sakura smiled.

* * *

**Author: Hmm... How was it? Still haven't picked up? I think I've accidently inserted too many random situations... Oh well... Thanks for reading! XP!**

* * *


End file.
